


Leftovers

by kiefercarlos



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Why is Donna not on her vacation.(Apologies. I have no idea how to do summaries. Please Read, it's better inside)





	Leftovers

Josh looked at the files in his hands as he walked into his office. He lifted his head to look at who was sitting at his desk. His brows raised in surprise. "What are you doing?" He asked putting the files down and looking at Donna who was sitting with her feet up on his desk eating. "I'm eating, what I hope is left over Thai. It's not that bad, for something that's been in your fridge for a few days." She comments and Josh rubbed his brow.

"Well okay, but that's not what I mean. Aren't you supposed to be on a plane to Chicago right now? You know Christmas with the boyfriends family. I booked the tickets myself, I should remember." He commented and Donna swallowed the last lump of food and placed the container on the desk and planted her feet. "Yeah, I've had to cancel that." She replies and looks down at the desk, to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Not that I'm particularly bothered by your relationships, but I'll ask why?" He questions and Donna takes a breath and stands up, lifting some papers on his desk. "I had to break it off with him." She says walking past him suddenly, but Josh's reactions are quicker and he stands, grabs her arm and shuts his office door.

"Donna." He says and she shuts her eyes and takes a few calming breaths. "What happened?" He asks as she opens her eyes to look at him. "I had to break it off with him. It wasn't going to work." She said softly and Josh, could see right through that.

"Why? You've been going on about Jason forever. I thought you were really looking forward to it." He asked and he knew Donna wanted to try and avoid this conversation. "I was but, we were talking last night and I just knew it wouldn't last with him. My heart wasn't in it." She admitted and Josh moved his hand from her arm to take her hand.

"Donna." He says, sensing that there's something else going on, and he's not going to let her leave until he finds out what it is. She doesn't say anything until he prompts her again. Then she sighs and turns to him sharply, emotion filling every inch of her face.

"I broke it off, because I'm in love with you." She said her voice beginning to rise and she goes to pull away but Josh pulls her back, his face expressionless before he moves his free hand to her head and pulls it in for a kiss. Donna freezes for a moment, unsure on what was happening, but then when her brain catches up with her, she returns the emotion and links her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer.

When they pull apart again they just stare each other as they try to catch their breath. "So I guess you're staying around for Christmas then?" He questions with a smile and she grins back at him. "Feed me something that isn't leftovers and we'll see." She says and Josh actually chuckles at that and nods his head. "Okay. Get some work done then and I'll see what I can do about dinner, for us tonight." He comments and Donna looks at his face for a moment before smiling at him and nodding, walking away, back to her desk.

Josh watches her go, before he gets back to work, first thing being, finding a table somewhere for tonight. It was going to be tough, but he had something to prove to Donna. He was going to show her, that he did care and he could be just as good to her as her previous boyfriends, especially since she's dated and broken it off with many a good match, to be with him. He was the one she'd picked and he wasn't going to let her regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.   
> West Wing is hard to write. 
> 
> Kudos and Comment appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. If interested, drop me a line.


End file.
